


Пьяная рыбка

by DaughterJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJohnlock/pseuds/DaughterJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эм, Мистер Холмс, я конечно все понимаю, но не могли бы Вы забрать пьяного Шерлока из МОЕГО дома.<br/>GL</p><p>Шерлок довольно-таки красив. Воспользуйтесь шансом, инспектор.<br/>MH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Скандинавский_огурец  
> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/1246022

_Эм, Мистер Холмс, я конечно все понимаю, но не могли бы Вы забрать пьяного Шерлока из МОЕГО дома.  
GL_

Шерлок довольно-таки красив. Воспользуйтесь шансом, инспектор. И попрошу, будьте добры, звонить, а не писать. Не переношу смс.  
MH

_У Шерлока есть Джон, который сейчас в отъезде. Да и я не одинок.  
GL_

_Мне так легче Вас воспринимать.  
GL_

Мои люди скоро приедут, Мистер Лестрейд.  
И не надо лгать.  
MH

_Пусть они поторопятся. Он разнесёт мне всю квартиру.  
GL_

_Я не лгу.  
GL_

Когда Шерлока заберут, напишите мне об этом.  
Если бы у вас кто-то был, то я точно был в курсе. Насколько мне известно, вы проводите свои выходные вечера с бутылкой виски, которое покупаете в магазине за углом.  
MH

_Следите за мной?  
GL_

Исключительно ради безопасности моего брата.  
MH

_Как связан я и безопасность Шерлока?  
GL_

Он находится под вашим контролем в Скотланд-Ярде. Было бы плохо, если вы встали бы на сторону его «врагов».  
MH

_Я бы никогда не встал на сторону его долбаных «врагов».  
GL_

Мне нужно быть уверенным, сами понимаете.  
MH

_Тут Шерлок интересную вещь рассказал. По поводу Вашей слежки за мной.  
GL_

Я бы не стал слушать бред пьяного идиота.  
Что он сказал?  
MH

_А по-моему, это было более чем похоже на правду._  
GL  
__  
Он сказал, что Вы, Мистер Холмс, неравнодушны ко мне.  
GL 

Не льстите ли Вы себе, веря его словам? Разве я давал Вам повод усомниться в моём исключительно деловом отношении к Вам?  
MH

_23 приглашения на ужин в прошлом месяце. По-моему, да.  
GL_

Первый раз был от скуки. Последующие только от того, что не привык к отказам. Как видите, перестал.  
MH

_Я думал, что это затишье перед бурей. А вы просто сдались? О, я удивлён._  
GL  
__  
Ваши люди все ещё не приехали. А Шерлок уже рассказывает про ваше детство.  
GL 

Передайте ему, что если не заткнется, то я приеду лично.  
MH

Сдался? Не в моём стиле. Да и вообще, какая к черту разница?  
MH

_Оу, Британское Правительство ругается? Да никакая, просто интересно.  
GL_

Британское Правительство рассерженно на своего младшего брата-пьяницу.  
Вы с Вашим виски могли бы составить ему компанию.  
MH

_Так я уже. Правда не понял, как так получилось, но оказывается от Шерлока многое можно узнать о Вас.  
GL_

Господи, что ещё он рассказал?  
MH

_Ну, он строго запретил упоминать о пончиках и тортах.  
GL_

_Ой, простите._  
GL  
  
Передайте Шерлоку, что ему не удастся легко отделаться. А вы бы поменьше его слушали, инспектор.  
MH

Не говорите мне, что вы тоже пьяны.  
MH  
__  
Шерлок передаёт, что он не желает общаться с человеком, у которого даже нет рыбки.  
GL 

_У Вас правда никого не было 15 лет?  
GL_

Нисколько. Я трезв, как стёклш.  
GL

В романтическом плане — правда.  
MH

Чертовы водители разбили витрину магазина. Через пять минут я приеду сам.  
MH

_Да уже не нужно. У нас все хорш, Майк.  
GL_


	2. Chapter 2

Стоя за порогом квартиры инспектора, Майкрофт зонтом постучал по двери. В нем вскипала злоба. Видимо, Грег так заслушался Шерлока, что даже не услышал, как постучали в дверь.

— Майкрфт... Приехал, — пробормотал детектив и опрокинул в себя виски, Грег последовал примеру Шерлока, выпил виски и пошёл открывать дверь.

Открытая дверь обдала Майкрофта волной алкогольного запаха, он слегка поморщился.

— Здравствуйте, инспектор Лестрейд, — Холмс смерил его суровейшим из своих взглядов, — И где этот... Идиот? — кинул он, нагло проходя внутрь.

— Да, да, заходите, добро пожаловать, — крикнул в спину Майкрфоту Грег и последовал за ним.

— О, братец, что же тебя сподвигло бросить дела Англии и самолично появиться тут? — ехидно спросил Шерлок, немного заплетаясь.

Взяв Шерлока под руку, Майкрофт повёл его в сторону двери, Шерлок даже слово не успел сказать, после чего и вовсе выпихнул его из квартиры, предварительно сказав, — Тебя отвезут домой. Чёрная машина в пяти метрах отсюда, — повернувшись к Лестрейду, уходить он не спешил, вкрадчивым голосом задал вопрос, — И что за… Кхм… Вы устроили?

Пожав плечами, Грегори налил себе в стакан виски и выпил одним глотком, — О чем Вы? — спокойно спросил он и плюхнулся на стул.

Майкрофт сел на стул, ранее предназначенный для Шерлока, — Я считал Вас более благоразумным, нежели мой братец, — одним движением он схватил бутылку, и убрал подальше от инспектора.

— Эй, не убирай… Те, — попросил его Грег и немного нахмурился, — Мне что, пить уже нельзя? — он пьянел с каждой секундой, становясь все смелее и агрессивнее.

Губы Майкрофта тронула лёгкая полуусмешка, — А волшебное слово, Грегори? — Холмса забавлял пьяный вид Грега, и он еле держался, чтобы не отдать ему эту злосчастную бутылку, — Кстати, — добавил Майкрофт, — Как ни прискорбно сообщать, но я Ваш должник. Поскольку Вы рассказали мне о Шерлоке, можете попросить, что Вам угодно, в разумных пределах, разумеется.

— Эм… — растерялся Грег. Вот это подстава. Нельзя же так это сообщать. Нужно подумать, что удавалось ему совсем нелегко.

— Я подумаю, а пока налей мне, — нагло попросил он и улыбнулся, следя за эмоциями на лице Холмса. Это была небольшая месть, за такие заявления. Он чуточку качнулся в сторону и ему пришлось положить руки на стол, чтобы не упасть, к тому же курить хотелось неимоверно.

— Если Вы ещё в состоянии думать, — удивлялся Майкрофт такой дерзости, надеясь, что утром ему станет стыдно от своих слов, а ещё стыдней, когда он будет распинаться в извинениях перед ним. Но Холмс все же подлил инспектору ещё алкоголя, не укрылось от его взгляда и то, что он даже еле сидел.

— Вам лучше переместиться на диван или кресло, инспектор, — бесцветным тоном заметил мужчина.

— Вот не надо мне тут! — немного громко сказал Грег, поднимая ладонь и покачиваясь, — Я в порядке, я всегда в порядке, Майк, — он сделал паузу и осушил стакан, — Майк… Майк… Мне нравится, кстати, давай перейдём на ты! — он снова улыбнулся, гордясь своей идеей.

Холмс прикрыл лицо руками, в нём боролись два чувства: первое умоляло его о том, чтобы он врезал Грегу, второе просило рассмеяться до коликов в животе. Он вздохнул, после чего убрал руки от лица и ответил:

— Разве что на то время, пока ты пьян.

Непонимающе уставившись на Холмса, Грег пытался понять почему именно на это время? 

— Мне что, быть всегда пьяным, чтобы общаться с тобой на ты? — серьезно спросил он. Думать сейчас о том, что завтра он будет жалеть и стыдится своего поведения ему совсем не хотелось.

— Ладно, — пробубнил Холмс, — Я не могу тебе запретить, — «Вообще, могу, но не буду», — мысленно добавил он распрямившись, и решил сам пересесть на диван, что в скором времени и сделал, вальяжно закинув одну ногу на другую.

Посмотрев на бутылку, Грег задумался, стоит ли дальше пить? Внимание его привлёк Майкрофт, который пересел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу. Будто дома находится. Решив, что хуже быть не может, он налил себе ещё немного, успев пролить половину, выпил, а затем повернулся к Холмсу и спросил:

— А что, соб… Собст..... Черт, что ты тут делаешь?

Майкрофт закатил глаза, услышав Лестрейда.

— Лучше все-таки Майк, нежели чёрт, — инспектор только усмехнулся, а Холмс взглянул на свои длинные пальцы, дабы отвлечь взгляд от пьяного полицейского, — Я здесь для того, Грегори, — он говорил как можно более вкрадчиво, чтобы Грег точно понял смысл сказанных ему слов, — Чтобы ты поскорее сказал, что тебе надо за эту маленькую услугу. Потом я не буду усложнять тебе жизнь своим присутствием, — несколько секунд помолчав, Холмс все же добавил, — Некоторое время.

— Поцелуй, — не подумав, но слишком смело, слишком быстро и слишком твердо сказал Грег.


	3. Chapter 3

«Что?! Какого черта, ты творишь? Поцелуй? С Холмсом? Ха!», — подумал Лестрейд, впрочем, а что тут такого? Он пьян и если что, все сможет скинуть на алкоголь. Майкрофт давно ему симпатизировал, ну, а на ужины, он принципиально отказывался ходить. Он же не гей. Ну, он так считал раньше.

Майкрофт сильно опешил от такого ответа. Он ждал чего угодно, от путёвки в Нидерланды и заканчивая повышением до очень высокой должности. Прикрыв глаза, он пытался привести дыхание в норму. И с надеждой на то, что Грегу на следующий день все забудется, ответил:

 — Ладно. Мне поцеловать тебя или ты сам?

«Согласился, Боже, он согласился! Я сплю. Черт!», — думал Грег. Он встал и покачиваясь сел на диван, рядом с Холмсом, пытаясь расслабиться.

— Как хочешь, — заявил он и стал ожидать.

Не привыкший к доминированию, в половом смысле, Майкрофт решил действовать сам. Все же Лестрейд в первый раз целуется с мужчиной, в отличии от него, впрочем, Грегу не обязательно этого знать.

Приблизившись, Холмс осторожно наклонился над головой Грега, запуская руку ему в волосы, после чего мягко дотронулся до его губ своими, будто бы боясь спугнуть.

Как только губы Холмса накрыли его и он почувствовал тепло и вкус этих губ, ему снесло крышу. Окончательно… Резко поддавшись вперёд, обнимая Майкрофта за спину, он с жадностью впился в его губы, раздвигая его зубы своим языком и соприкасаясь с языком Холмса.

Майкрофт не смог сдержать стон, вызванный таким властным поведением Грега. Слегка выгнувшись в спине, он не отпускал руку с затылка Лестрейда, обвивая второй его шею, за которую притягивал инспектора поближе к себе, тем самым оказываясь заключенным между диваном и телом Грега. Губы Лестрейда, пропитанные виски, пьянили его не хуже самой ситуации.

Внизу уже сладко тянуло. Грегори углублял поцелуй, успел залезть под рубашку и поглаживал спину Холмса. Жилет в этом ему не помешал. Чертов сексуальный Майкрофт в костюме всегда заводил инспектора. Стоило ему подумать, как он будет снимать его с него и тут же возбуждение давало о себе знать. Но Грег боролся с этим, и до этого момента вполне хорошо справлялся с задачей. Видимо, что-то пошло не так. Да, алкоголь.

«Стоп», — пронеслась мысль в его голове. Он отстранился, краснея и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Слегка разочарованно взглянув на Грега, Майкрофт хрипло откашлялся и поднялся из лежащего положения. Он был немного возбуждён, а кожа ещё горела от недавних прикосновений инспектора. Ему было стыдно: оправдать действия Лестрейда можно было алкоголем, его же действия оправдания не имели. Не поднимая взгляда, он проговорил:

— Мне наверное лучше будет уйти.

— Эм… Да, — Грег растрепал свои, уже и так растрепанные, волосы на затылке нервным движением, и слегка улыбнулся, — Прости… — ему уже было стыдно, но разум взял вверх. Он не хотел, чтобы это произошло по пьяни. Да и он не уверен, что Холмс хочет, хотя, судя по всему — хочет. Грег старался не смотреть на него, жутко краснея и облизывая губы.

Майкрофт слегка прикрыл глаза, проговаривая спокойным голосом, но в нем все равно проскальзывали нотки злости.

— Мои люди отвезут Шерлока, и только потом вернутся за мной, — решив все же поднять взгляд на Лестрейда, Холмс горько усмехнулся растрепанным волосам инспектора.

— Тогда располагайся, а я пока приму холодный душ… — он поспешил встать, и чуть не упав направился в ванну.

Ему срочно нужно было хоть немного протрезветь. Он все ещё чувствовал вкус губ Майкрофта и только когда за ним закрывалась дверь, он широко улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по нижнее губе, которую прикусил Холмс. Встав под холодные струи воды, он облегченно выдохнул, не прекращая думать о Холмсе и дальнейшем. Но потом все же решил отложить этот вопрос на утро. Простояв двадцать минут, не меньше, полностью игнорируя возбуждение, к слову, оно мешало, но он не мог снять его, когда в его квартире Майкрофт, он вышел из ванны. На нем было только полотенце, обвернутое вокруг бёдер, которое он позже проклял, так как совсем забыл, что Майкрофт ещё тут, будучи в своих мыслях.

Майкрофту хотелось сломать что-нибудь. Разгромить, стукнуть, чтоб оно с треском разбилось о стену, но внешне Холмс оставался спокоен, — привычка выработанная с годами. Этот день был не одним из тех многочисленных, в которых ему удавалось сохранить самообладание. Голый инспектор, не считая полотенца, загорелая кожа, подтянутое тело… И такой растерянный вид.

Медленно встав, и подойдя к Грегу, Майкрофт уже с нескрываемой злобой прижал его к стене, просовывая колено между ног инспектора, к счастью, полотенце не упало. Тяжело дыша, Холмс чуть ли не прорычал в ухо Лестрейда, — Ты издеваешься, чёрт возьми?

Грег опешил, такого напора он никак не ожидал. Успев стукнуться об стену к которой его прижали, он поморгал и уставился на Майкрофта.

— Я… Что? О чем ты? — не совсем понял Лестрейд, хотя нет, он все прекрасно понял, но слова сами шли из его уст.

— Не строй из себя идиота, — не прекращал рычать Холмс, — То в хлам пьяный просишь о поцелуе, потом отстраняешься, а сейчас выходишь в таком виде, — взгляд Майкрофта скользнул по влажному телу Грегу, — Что это значит?

«И правда, что это значит, Грег?» — он задался тем же вопросом. Рычание Майкрофта отдавалось дрожью во всем теле. Такого голоса он еще не слышал. Ему нравится Холмс, но он не гей. Стоп, уже гей. Отлично. Майкрофту он тоже нравится, следовательно, почему бы двоим взрослым людям не обсудить это. Грегори уже не такой пьяный, но все же ещё поддатый.

— Майкрофт, я… Просто не подумал, да и как мне выходить из ванны? Не в грязное одеваться же, — у него великолепный талант уходить от темы, когда принял решение поговорить именно на эту тему. Он виновато улыбнулся, а Холмс медленно провёл языком по нижней губе. В глазах вспыхнул огонь, а дыхание сбилось. Властный Майкрофт, да, этого Грегори и желал.

Майкрофт подался вперед, губы уже приближались к шее Грега, но в миллиметрах от его кожи Холмс застыл и отстранился. Прикусив нижнюю губу, мужчина взглянул в глаза Лестрейда.

— Или я отсылаю машину обратно, и остаюсь здесь, или уезжаю, сейчас же. Выбирай, — он ослабил хватку, убирая руки от инспектора. Ладони были мокрые от влаги с тела Грега.

Тепло исчезло и это совсем не понравилось Лестрейду. Уехать? Он сможет уехать? Ну уж нет! Он резко подался вперёд, обхватывая шею Холмса и буквально впиваясь в его губы. Возбуждение уже дало о себе знать во второй раз, но Грегу было интересно, что там с желанием у Майкрофта, он погладил шею и медленно начал спускаться руками вниз.

До глубины души обрадовавшись такому исходу событий, Майкрофт углублял немного грубоватый поцелуй Грега. Слегка подав тело вперёд, Холмс трется пахом о бедро Лестрейда. Ощущение рук, спускающихся вниз, срывают еле слышный стон с припухших губ Майкрофта.

Обратив внимание на стон и на то, что Майкрофт уже возбужден, Грегори тоже простонал, его руки поспешно добрались и схватились за задницу, сжав ягодицы Холмса.

«Чертова сексуальная задница у меня в руках!», — мысленно ликовал Грег.

Он отстранился от губ и перешёл на восхитительную бледную шею, посасывая и покусывая, вжимаясь всем телом в Холмса и прижимая его к себе, а мыслях была только одна фраза: Валить и трахать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Великолепный арт к главе от не менее великолепного Anzh: http://s017.radikal.ru/i433/1602/53/1d546acf817f.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Откидывая голову, Майкрофт открывал большее пространство к своей шее. Прикосновения Лестрейда сводили его с ума, и сейчас он не думал о том, что Грег оставляет весьма большие следы на заметном участке кожи, которые вряд ли получится скрыть. Изнывая от накатившего желания, Майкрофт рвано прошептал:

— Идём… В… Спальню, — он чувствовал, как в него упирается возбуждённый член Грега.

— Да… — простонал Грег и не отрываясь от него, начал подталкивать в сторону спальни, — Ты такой… Вкусный… 

Он целовал Майкрофта в шею, скулу, попутно задевая уголок губ. Ему пришлось вставать на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до Холмса. Они чуть было не сбили вазу, что стояла на высокой тумбе, врезались в дверь спальни, ну, а затем с Майкрофта на пол небрежно полетел пиджак, за ним жилет и рубашка, которая в порыве страсти пострадала и осталось без пуговиц. Грегори толкнул Британское Правительство на кровать, нависая сверху. Майкрофт, прикрыв глаза, старался запомнить каждое мгновение. Ведь этого могло не повториться. Оказавшись под Лестрейдом, он слегка выгнулся, стараясь снять с него несчастное полотенце.

Грегори не спешил и отпрянул от руки, которая двигалась по направлению к полотенцу, он расстегнул штаны Холмса, намерено пытаясь не прикоснуться к члену. Сняв их, он тоже самое проделал с трусами, а затем кинул оценивающий взгляд на бледное, красивое тело и хитро улыбнулся.

— И долго ты будешь рассиживаться там? — не мог не съязвить Майкрофт, все ближе продвигаясь к Грегу.

— Дай мне минутку, — попросил Грег, все ещё любуясь телом Холмса и пытаясь поверить, что это происходит именно с ним, а не с кем-то другим.

— Если ты продолжишь пялиться, то в следующий раз придется брать повязку на глаза, — сердце Майкрофта учащенно забилось от слов «следующий раз».

— В следующий раз… — Грег провёл рукой по рёбрам, двигаясь к бедру и улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, — Нам понадобится не только повязка… — он закусил губу, представляя себе Майкрофта, который стонет под ним и просит ещё, выкрикивая его имя, и там определённо фигурирует плётка, и не только. Член дёрнулся, напоминая, что нужно быть в реальности, а не в мыслях и действовать.

Замерев от легкого прикосновения к его коже, Майкрофт прикусил нижнюю губу. Сильное возбуждение уже затуманивало его разум. Готовый умолять Грега о продолжении действий, Холмс только слегка привстал, притягивая детектива к себе за шею.

Поравнявшись с Майкрофтом, Грегори охотно прильнул к губам, в этот раз он целовал медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Он все ещё не мог поверить, что перед ним Майкрофт Холмс. И он ни о чем не может думать, кроме человека под ним. Прижавшись всем телом, Грегори потёрся членом о член Холмса, и это действие сорвало с губ протяжный стон наслаждения у двоих.

Услышав стонущего Грега, Майкрофт возбудился еще сильнее (хотя, сильнее некуда). Когда терпения почти не осталось, он еле слышно прошептал:

— Может… Ты уже начнешь действовать, инспектор?

Как же ему нравилось, когда Майкрофт так его назвал. Все внутри останавливалось и трепетало от его бархатного голоса. Оторвавшись от соблазнительных, припухших губ, Грег встал и взял из тумбочки презерватив. Он задумался, нужна же смазка, а у него её точно не было. Кто же знал, что так получится.

— Слюна, — угадал мысли Грега Холмс. Дожидаясь мужчину, он с легким восхищение оглядывал его силуэт во тьме.

— Да, — поспешно ответил Грег и устроился между ног почти любовника, уже не удивляясь, как Холмсы это делают, — Я… Эм… Никогда такого не делал, но думаю, стоит подготовить тебя, Эм… Пальцами…? — заикаясь и краснея пробормотал Грег.

Майкрофта забавляла такая неуверенность Грега. Он кивнул, но подумал, что в сумерках этого жеста можно не увидеть, поэтому добавил:

— Стоит, — он ухмыльнулся, притягивая одной ногой Лестрейда поближе, — Будь уверенней, — прошептал он над самым ухом Грега, обжигая дыханием обнаженную шею партнера.

Кивнув сам себе, Грег выпрямился. Говоря всем богам «спасибо», за то, что в комнате темно и Холмс не увидит как он густо краснеет от горячего шепота и, когда засовывает себе палец в рот и облизывает его, а затем аккуратно касается входа, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Майкрофта.

Майкрофт тяжело выдохнул, подавшись бедрами навстречу рукам Грега. В глубине души он все же надеялся на то, что поведение Лестрейда не обусловлено алкоголем, но знал, что это не так и это задевало.

Палец скользнул на одну фалангу и Грег удивился, как там тепло и туго. Он готов был кончить только от мысли, что войдёт туда, а колечко мышц сожмётся вокруг его члена. Решив не тянуть, он начал делать круговые движения, а когда палец свободно входил и выходил, то добавил второй палец.

Выгибаясь ближе к телу Лестрейда, Майкрофт прикусил губу. Но краем уха услышав шум замочной скважины в другой комнате, он как можно быстрее отстранился и встал. Будучи бывшим агентом МИ-6 и привыкший к вечной опасности, Холмс поспешно натянул на себя штаны, доставая пистолет из кобуры инспектора.


	5. Chapter 5

— Грег? — раздался женский голос из соседней комнаты. Громкость шагов усиливалась с каждым мгновением.

Холмс разочарованно взглянул на инспектора, убирая на место оружие. Грег чертыхнулся, вскакивая, и одновременно удивляясь быстроте Холмса. «Черт! Кого там принесло?» — раздраженно подумал он.

Последовав примеру Майкрофта, Грег натянул штаны и футболку, что лежали на стуле, попутно чуть не упав. Когда он услышал женский голос, то обреченно вздохнул и выдохнул.

— Блядь, — снова ругнулся Грег, и Майкрофт укоризненно посмотрел на него.

Твою мать, жена. У него же жена! К слову, это ничего не меняло, но ещё каких-то часа 4 назад, он хотел с ней помириться и наладить отношения. Он выбежал из комнаты, — Милая? — по привычке отозвал её Грег и снова чертыхнулся про себя, повернул голову, чтобы проверить идет ли Холмс за ним или нет.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Грег вышел, Холмс натянул на себя оставшуюся часть одежды, после чего, не желая подставлять Лестрейда, заправил кровать. Жилет и пиджак хорошо справлялись с миссией закрыть рубашку, которая осталась без пуговиц.

Он был потерян, конечно, он подозревал, что больше чем секс, получить от Грега не сможет, но произошедшее событие все же отдавало обидой в душе. Он встал у двери раздумывая, выходить ему или нет.

Решившись все же выйти, он не глядя на пару прошёл к двери, хватая зонт, предварительно сказав:

— В спальне камер тоже нет, Мистер Лестрейд, — он не хотел ловить взгляд инспектора, боясь выдать свои настоящие эмоции.

Увидев Майкрофта, Грегори растерялся, он был зол, что так получилось. Он хотел, чтобы тот подошёл, обнял его и заявил свои права на него. Черт! Он даже не смотрит на него.

— О, ты не один, — жена перевела взгляд на Холмса, — Здравствуйте, — поприветствовала она, а затем сразу же обратилась к мужу, — Грег, — Лиза быстро поцеловала его в щеку, что уже странно, — Я все обдумала и решила. Я готова жить снова вместе! — воодушевленно так, что даже противно.

Какого черта? Почему именно сейчас говорить? Нельзя было подождать когда он уйдёт? Твою ж…

— О, это же прекрасно, — через силу улыбнулся Грегори и посмотрел на Майкрофта. Тот даже глазом не моргнул, если бы он только посмотрел на него, он сразу бы все понял.

— Ой, Грег, ты что, пил? — укоризненно спросила жена.

— Пропустил пару стаканчиков, — вновь выдавливая из себя улыбку, ответил он.

Услышав слова жены Грега, Майкрофт прикусил губу, пропуская мимо ушей приветствие. Ему было противно от самого себя, да и от Лестрейда в какой-то степени тоже. Сглотнув ком, подкативший к горлу, он повернулся и взялся за ручку двери, обращаясь к Грегу, глядя на дверь.

— Мистер Лестрейд, я хотел обсудить с Вами ещё кое-что, Вы бы не могли отвлечься на минуту? — последние слова он проговорил с выражением скрытого отвращения на лице, — Спокойной ночи, Миссис Лестрейд, — обратился Холмс к жене Грега, после чего вышел за порог. Ему было плевать на все правила приличия, особенно перед женой Грега. «Ревность, Майкрофт? Очаровательно, докатился…», — подумал он.

— Я сейчас, — быстро сказал он жене и буквально вылетел за дверь.

И как быть? Что он скажет? Черт, он даже не представляет.

— Майк… — отозвал его Грег и виновато посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мистер Холмс, — поправил его мужчина стараясь сохранить маску равнодушия, - Я, — он запнулся, — Думаю, будет лучше если мы оба забудем о том, что между нами произошло, — вздохнув, Холмс устало потер переносицу, — Так будет лучше для Вас.

— С каких пор, ты… Вы, Мистер Холмс, — с сарказмом ответил Грег, — Знаете, что будет лучше для меня?

В нем закипала злость. Что это значит? Мистер Холмс? Он серьёзно? После того, что между нами было? Точнее, почти было, но не суть.

Майкрофт недобро сверкнул глазами, — С тех пор, Мистер Лестрейд, — он сделал небольшую паузу и посмотрел на носки своих до блеска начищенных ботинок, — Как пришла Ваша жена, о которой Вы не удосужились мне рассказать, — Холмс слегка приподнял воротник, чтобы скрыть засосы, оставленные Грегом, — А вообще, это Ваше дело, можете не забывать, — последние слова он произнёс с нескрываемой горечью, — Это меня не касается.

— Брось, будто ты о ней не знал, — нахмурился Грег, — Я даже не знал, что она придёт! — он буквально прокричал эту фразу, и поспешил успокоиться, — Хорошо, давай так, потом встретимся и поговорим, ладно? — Грег устало потёр глаза и упёрся рукой в бок. Он устал. Слишком много сегодня произошло, нужно многое обдумать и понять, принять и вообще, сложно это для него.

— Ты хотел трахнуть меня, пока встречаешься с ней, — прошипел Майкрофт, в упор смотря в глаза Грега и щурясь. Он облокотился, как о трость, на свой зонт двумя руками, покручивая его из стороны в сторону, - И, насколько мне показалось, разговаривать нам больше не о чем, — заметил Холмс, после чего добавил, — Ладно, не буду Вас больше задерживать. Спокойной ночи, — ядовито произнеся последние слова, Майкрофт повернулся по направлению к машине, направившись к ней.

Грег резко схватил Майкрофта за руку, пытаясь развернуться его к себе, и тот замер на полушаге, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет. Я с ней не встречался, мы давно не вместе… Просто предложил начать все с начала.

Кто же знал знал, что она заявится, да и ещё и при госте сообщит о своём решении. Дура.

— Майк… Просто, давай поговорим позже, прошу, — последнее слово слишком умоляюще прозвучало и Грег не отрываясь смотрел на спину Холмса.

Холмс ещё больше нахмурился, услышав эти слова, но всё-таки повернулся.

— Ну так начинай сначала, — не желая показывать унылый взгляд, он отвел глаза, уставившись снова на свои ботинки, — Я не хочу быть запасным вариантом. Возвращайтесь к жене, инспектор, — он снова посмотрел в глаза Грегу, Майкрофт про себя чертыхнулся, вспоминая когда он в последний раз так обращался к Грегу.

Услышав любимое «инспектор», и увидев в глаза злость и отвращение? Грег опешил. Твою ж мать!

— Черт, Майкрофт! Вали уже, я сказал, что мы поговорим и мы поговорим! Понял? — тоном не требующих возражений сказал Грегори, он перешёл в режим «плохой коп» и твёрдо решил сразу же уйти, иначе Бог знает, чем это все закончиться.

Майкрофт слегка опешил, но внутри все же восхитился его поведением. Не каждый, да, что уж у там, никто, кроме Шерлока так не позволял себе разговаривать с ним. И это надо сказать, радовало. Впрочем, это восхищение быстро исчезло, слова «Вали уже» обидели его, задели… «Да что со мной такое?». Разозлившись, он быстрым шагом направился к машине, не желая думать о том, чем будут заниматься супруги, в чье личное пространство он так безрассудно вторгся. Решив для себя что все это было ошибкой, Холмс поехал домой.


	6. Chapter 6

К сожалению, мысли о прошедшем не мешали ему заснуть. Привлекал ли его Грегори Лестрейд? Определённо. Нравился ли он Майкрофту? Тут уж приходилось задумываться, ведь по идее не должен, но когда он краем глаза видел, что жена тянулась к Лестрейду за поцелуем, то сердце болезненно сжималось. Решив для себя, что информацию о сегодняшнем вечере завтра надо «удалить», он погрузился в царство Морфея.

Лестрейд вернулся к жене. Сил разговаривать не было, поэтому он просто завалился на кровать лицом в подушку, пока Лиза что-то делала на кухне, и осознав, что недавно тут лежал Само Британское Правительство, которое странно себя вело, вздохнул запах подушки. Дорогой одеколон, явно стоит больше, чем вся моя квартира. Майкрофт будто… Ревновал? Скорее всего, других вариантов Грег не видел. Им есть, что обсудить, но пока это подождёт. Сейчас спать и ни о чем не думать. К счастью, алкоголь, что уже весь выветрился, сделав Грегори ещё более усталым, помог ему и он забылся тревожным сном. Жена, что пришла спать, полезла к нему, требуя уделить ей внимание, но Грегори было глубоко наплевать на неё и он тупо отмахнулся от неё. Лиза расстроилась, но настаивать не стала, за что он был ей благодарен.

Проснувшись, Майкрофт заметил, что лег в одежде, хотя никогда себе такого не позволял. Не желая вспоминать события прошедшего дня, Холмс переоделся, и, приняв душ, решил навестить брата, чтобы напомнить о вчерашнем проступке.

***

— Майкрофт, — Шерлок только на секунду взглянул на него, — Спать в одежде? Что же такого произошло, когда я ушёл? — усмехнулся младший.

— Ничего того, о чем тебе следовало бы знать, — чеканно проговорил Майкрофт, — Не удосужишься ответить по какому поводу было вчерашнее пиршество в доме твоего посредственного начальства? — у Холмса-старшего не было сил на злость. Вспомнив, что Лестрейд оставил ему след на шее, он начал надеяться на то, что воротник рубашки все закрывает. Он сел в кресло Джона, закидывая ногу на ногу.

«Не говорит имя инспектора, интересно…», — подумал Шерлок и снова посмотрел на брата, прищурился и усмехнулся, — Джон уехал, мне было скучно, — протянул Шерлок, — А вот ты вчера, — он взял скрипку и сел в своё кресло, — Видимо, повеселился, — указывая смычком в район шеи Майкрофта, Шерлок победно улыбнулся, — И да, Лестрейд — не мой посредственный начальник.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, раздосадованный внимательностью брата.

— Если даже так, то точно не с ним, — ответил Майкрофт и поспешил просто перевести тему, — Надеюсь, впредь ты больше не будешь напиваться до такого состояния или, по крайней мере, рассказывать о подробностях моей жизни.

— Да, брось. Он так впитывал информацию о тебе, — Шерлок прошёлся по струнам, вызывая ужасные звуки, — Что я бы решил, что он влюблён. Но как можно влюбится в тебя? Это же смешно, — ехидно усмехнулся Шерлок, и скривился, всем видом показывая, что такой вариант ему омерзителен и вообще невозможен.

— Естественно, он был пьян, Шерлок, — идеальный слух Майкрофта раздражали протяжные скрипы музыкального инструмента, — А тем более, кто не хочет узнать секретов обо мне? Некоторые платят за это большие деньги, — замолчав, старший задумался, — К инспектору-то, ты зачем пошел?

— В тот момент, он был трезв. Скука, Майкрофт! Мне стало скучно одному. Вот я и пошёл к Грему за делом, — закатывая глаза к потолку, ответил Шерлок. Удивляясь недогадливости брата, — Это все? — резко поинтересовался он.

Майкрофт пропустил мимо ушей то, что Шерлок назвал неправильно имя инспектора, но все же это ему не понравилось.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе может быть скучно одному, — с сарказмом и легкой ухмылкой произнес он, — Джон странно на тебя влияет, — подняв одну бровь, Майкрофт добавил, — А должно быть что-то еще?

Шерлок снова закатил глаза и мучительно выдохнул, — Майкрофт, не лезь не в своё дело. А теперь, проваливай, — сказал Шерлок и встав, бережно отложив скрипку, скрылся в своей комнате.

Встав, Майкрофт отряхнул брюки от пыли. Он недовольно нахмурился, настроение было паршивей некуда. Дел у него было немного, поэтому Холмс решил последовать примеру младшего брата, напившись у себя дома.

***

Грегори проснулся с головной болью, смутно припоминая вчерашнюю ночь. Посмотрев на время, он резко вскочил. Опаздываю! Он быстро скрылся в ванной, а когда он стоял под охлаждающими струями воды, воспоминания обрушились на него и он замер. Твою ж мать, Майкрофт! Быстро помывшись, одевшись, он зашёл на кухню, попутно благодаря жену, за сделанный кофе и наспех выпитый, он отправился в Скотланд-Ярд.

_Мистер Холмс, когда Вам удобно встретиться?  
GL_

Когда Майкрофт откупорил бутылку первоклассного скотча, у него завибрировал телефон. Удивившись тому, что Лестрейд вообще что-то помнит, он ответил:

Желательно, никогда.  
MH

Увидел ответ Майкрофта, Грег поразился. И этот человек почти сама Британия.

_Я не отстану.  
GL_

Насколько я помню, мы все обсудили вчера.  
MH

_Мы ничего не обсудили. Я сказал, что мы поговорим, значит мы поговорим!  
GL_

Сегодня. Когда Вам будет удобно.  
MH

Позвонив на работу, Грегори оставил за главную Донован, а сам же сослался на мигрень.

_Где?  
GL_

У меня. За тобой заедут. Будь у магазина, что позади тебя.  
MH

Хорошо.  
GL

«Ну и на этом спасибо», — подумал инспектор, заходя в магазин.


	7. Chapter 7

Через час Грег стоял перед дверью вполне обычной квартиры, во вполне обычном доме. Немного потоптавшись, он нерешительно постучался.

Майкрофт, отложив стакан направился к двери. Он слегка нервничал, но отлично справлялся с эмоциями. Открыв дверь, он сложил руки на груди, выжидательно глядя на Лестрейда.

— Пустишь? — спросил Грег, чуть подавшись вперёд, борясь с желанием переминаться с ноги на ногу. От Майкрофта веяло алкоголем, видимо, это передаётся. У него такой вид, будто Грегори убил или пытал его брата. Ужасающе.

— Проходи, — сухо ответил Майкрофт, пропуская Лестрейда вперед. Он уже пожалел о том, что согласился на разговор с Грегом, но деваться было уже некуда.

Грег прошёл в гостиную, осматриваясь и поражаясь. Везде картины, вазы, старинный стол, стулья, викторианский стиль, все будто антикварное. Ну… Что же ещё можно было ожидать от « _почти_ » правительства?

— Майкрофт, — начал Грег, - То, что вчера произошло, — он запнулся, — Почти произошло, много значит.

Закрыв дверь, Холмс направился к креслу, стоящему у камина, там же у столика стояла бутылка скотча.

— И что же? — не глядя на мужчину, он вновь взял оставленный им раннее стакан с янтарной жидкостью, — И тебе нужно бросить курить. Ты снова сорвался.

На заявление Грегори только кивнул. Он был не в восторге, что Майкрофт пьёт в такую рань, но ничего не сказал. Сам не без греха, и такое бывало. Он терялся и не знал, как объяснить. Все слова, что он планировал сказать, заготовленная речь, просто исчезли без следа.

— Я решил развестись, — заявил Грег.

Отложив бутылку вместе со стаканом, Майкрофт поднял взгляд на Лестрейда:

— Это меня не касается, — с нажимом сказал Холмс.

Пьяный Майкрофт был той еще занозой.

— Майк, — твёрдо сказал Грег, подходя к нему, — Касается. И ты сам прекрасно это знаешь! — он начинал злится и успел проклясть все на свете, потому что с Холмсами нужно говорить, когда они трезвые, с пьяными - это, видимо, бесполезно.

— Твой брак, кажется, давно трещит по швам, — Майкрофт приподнял бровь, — Прошлая ночь, вероятнее всего, было для тебя наподобие эксперимента, и значения не имела, — поддавшись непонятному инстинкту, Холмс встал, оказавшись рядом с Лестрейдом.

— Что ты несёшь? Какой, к черту, эксперимент? — опешил Грег, когда Майкрофт подскочил к нему. Сердце пропустило удар, раз, другой, а дыхание моментально сбилось.

— А как еще ты можешь это объяснить? — Холмса позабавила реакция Грега, он сдерживал улыбку, чтобы не показаться идиотом оттого, что в душе был рад инспектору. Почему-то его больше волновал не вчерашний день, а нынешний, но ответ ему все-таки был нужен.

Грегори понял, что Майкрофт боится, что он просто играет с ним, что просто трахнет и все, больше ничего не будет. По правде говоря, Грегори тоже так казалось. Ну что может привлекать в нем Майкрофта? Обычный инспектор, заурядный человек, временами пьёт и любит футбол. А Майкрофт, высокая шишка, умный, красивый, элегантный… Стоп!

— Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что я в игры играю, то ты ошибаешься! — повысил голос инспектор и отступил на шаг назад.

Ему все ещё тяжело было признаться в себе, что он неравнодушен к мужчине. Поэтому борьба внутри него никак не могла занять одну из сторон. Он метался от одного к другому, приводил разные доводы, но так ни к чему не пришел, да и Майкрофт не очень-то помогает.

— Не кричи, — прикрыл глаза Майкрофт, — Если бы ты не был тогда пьян, то все было бы не так. Да чего уж там, вообще бы ничего не было.

Холмс сел на высокий подлокотник кресла, положив одну ногу на другую, руку засунул в карман, а другой взял стакан со скотчем, и всматриваясь в жидкость, продолжил:

— Это все несерьезно, Грег. Вали уже, — он специально вспомнил слова, сказанные ранее инспектором.

Боже, он же не специально. Неужели это может обидеть такого человека, как он? Или он играет?

— Не серьезно? Ах, ну да, как же могло быть по-другому, да?! — он пристально смотрел на Майкрофта, скрестил руки, а заплетающийся язык Холмса, совершенно не мешал ему чётко говорить. Даже здесь — идеал.

— Да, — ровно сказал Холмс, наблюдая за взглядом Лестрейда, — Если пришел сказать только то, что разводишься, я не собираюсь быть твоим семейным психологом, — Майкрофт не содержал ухмылку, чувствуя себя последним мудаком.

Грегори приложил руку ко лбу.

— Идиот! — покачивая головой из стороны в сторону, сказал Грег и направился к выходу. Схватился за ручку двери, и обернулся, — Когда поймёшь, что ты мне далеко небезразличен, позвони, — и вышел за порог, громко хлопнув дверью.

Холмс откинулся на кресло. Злость взяла вверх, и он кинул вслед за закрывающейся дверью стакан. Осколки разлетелись с приятным звуком. В его голове пронеслись слова, сказанные Грегом: «Небезразличен...».

Протерев глаза, он прошептал:

— Истеричный придурок.

После чего решил проспаться, а после этого позвонить Лестрейду. Нужно разобраться и понять, что же хочет инспектор, и чего же хочет он сам.

Выбежав на улицу, и тяжело дыша от злости, Грегори поехал домой. Нужно поговорить с женой. Срочно.


	8. Chapter 8

— У тебя кто-то появился, да? — заплаканная жена еле слышно шептала.

— Да, — ответил Грег и смело смотрел ей в глаза, — Прости.

— Это Холмс, да? В комнате были пуговицы. Вы…

— Да. Мне жаль.

После долго разговора с Лизой, он все же решил отправится на работу. Она всегда помогала ему отвлечься, забыться, уйти в нее с головой, Грегори мог ни о чем не думать, и это был огромный ее плюс.

***

Проснувшись, Майкрофт поморщился. Да, столько пить непозволительно. Особенно ему. Раньше таких пристрастий к алкоголю не было, с чего бы это? Ах, да, он влюблен в инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Очаровательно. Встав, сходив в ванну, пролежав там не менее двух часов, он не спеша оделся в один из своих твидовых костюмов. Мысли о еде он даже не допускал, только выпил таблетку с водой.

— Антея, сегодня я беру выходной. Нет, я не заболел. Все в порядке. Если что-то случится… Впрочем, ты и так все знаешь, — повесив трубку, он покрутил телефон в руке и подумав о Грегори, решил ему написать, хоть он и ненавидел смс, но инспектору же его легче так «воспринимать».

Я не идиот.  
MH

От кучи бумаг инспектора отвлекло оповещение об смс.  
 _  
Протрезвели, Мистер Холмс?  
GL_

К сожалению, да.  
MH

_Голова болит?  
GL_

Уже нет. Но быть пьяным гораздо приятней.  
 _MH_

_Согласен, но не всегда.  
GL_

Переводишь тему?  
MH

_Что ты, даже не думал.  
GL_

То, что ты мне сказал сегодня — правда?  
МН

_То, что ты — идиот, да.  
GL_

Твоя истеричность наталкивает меня на мысль, что из нас двоих идиотом являешься именно ты.  
MH

_Спасибо, Мистер Холмс.  
GL_

Всегда пожалуйста, инспектор.  
MH

Когда пришла очередная смс от Майкрофта, Грегори даже не посмотрел её, а просто выключил телефон. Дело. В этот раз все серьёзно. Шерлок буквально влетел в его кабинет, и как ошпаренный схватил инспектора, потянув за собой:

— Да, я позаимствовал папку с делом. Да, я знаю, что так нельзя. Нет, Джон ещё не приехал, поэтому на задержание поедешь ты. И меня не волнует, что ты не хочешь, но твоих пустоголовых напарников мы брать не будем. Вдвоём справимся. Да, я уверен.

Грегори молча следовал за Шерлоком, ему даже пискнуть не дали, Холмс сам знал все вопросы и сразу же ответил на них.

***

Ожидая ответного сообщения, Майкрофт долгое время ходил из стороны в сторону, не пытаясь даже сосредоточиться на своих делах. Когда он все же решился позвонить инспектору и попросить о последней встрече, то оказалось, что телефон у Грега выключен. Холмс сразу почувствовал неладное.

***

Гонятся за преступником по Лондону — это одно. Разрешать гоняться за преступниками по Лондону Шерлоку с Джоном — хорошо. Но делать засаду на заброшенном складе, причём без подкрепления — плохо. Грегори по дороге выронил телефон, и ему не дали возможности его поднять. Теперь он жалеет, что не послал к чертовой бабушке несносного детектива и не вернулся за телефоном. Он мог бы вызвать подкрепление с телефона Шерлока, но тот отказывается давать его, по неизвестной причине. Когда же приедет Джон и утихомирит его? Шерлок выпрыгнул из своего укрытия и на него сразу же прицелились, по меньшей мере, человек двадцать, и это только те, которых видел Грег.

— Отлично, Шерлок. Выдать себя, почему бы и нет? Ты хоть понимаешь, что если с тобой что-нибудь случиться, меня убьют сразу два человека. Твой брат и Джон, — но Шерлок его уже не слушал, так как успел раскрыть себя. Грегори тихо выругался, ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как прикрывать детектива-выскочку, который не может без своих представлений.

***

Спустя час после того, как Майкрофт отправил последнее сообщение и душевных переживаний, он сам нашел на камерах слежения куда отправился Грегори, да еще и с Шерлоком. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

В момент, когда Майкрофт прослеживал по камерам передвижение Шерлока с инспектором, зазвонил телефон. Его люди сообщили, что Шерлок сейчас находится в опасной ситуации (он и без них это знал). Приказав охране присоединиться с помощью к Лестрейду и Шерлоку, он решил и сам туда поехать, рассчитывая увидеть уже конец представления и моля всех богов, в которых он естественно не верит, чтобы все закончилось благополучно, как и для Шерлока, так и для инспектора.


	9. Chapter 9

Перестрелка прошла удачно только для Шерлока. Для Грега прошло не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
В ходе драки с одним из преступников, Грегу досталось. Нос с губой разбит, бровь рассечена, он как раз делал замах для удара, когда прозвучал очередной выстрел, в этот момент он замер с рукой в воздухе, смотря прямо на противника, который получил пулю в лоб. Как оказалось, в этот момент ворвались люди в форме.

«Майкрофт», — сразу понял Грег и чему-то улыбнулся.

Кровь сочилась из раны, сильная тянущая боль, на фоне резкой слабости, холодного пота и кружащейся головы. Шок. За ним последовала адская боль и он начал падать на холодный бетон. Он не замечал ничего вокруг, в том числе и Шерлока, который склонился над ним и зачем-то звал его.

— Лестрейд! Черт! — он начал звонить Майкрофту, попутно говоря что-то успокаивающее. А Грегу было наплевать, он просто хотел закрыть глаза и погрузиться в темноту.

Глядя в окно автомобиля, Майкрофт будто и не замечал вибрирующего телефона. Ему уже доложили, что инспектор получил ранение. Несмотря на крики телохранителя, он быстро вышел из машины. Огляделся и на мгновение замер, увидев лежащего инспектора и Шерлока, который пытался докричаться до него. Майкрофт сорвался с места, и подбежал к лежащему Грегу, бросая на Шерлока полной тревоги взгляд, опустился на колени, и прижал руку к расползающемуся алому пятну на белой рубашке Лестрейда, пытаясь остановить кровь.

— Грег, — глухо прошептал Майкрофт, — Не засыпай, ты нужен мне! — он начал лихорадочно оглядываться в поисках приближающейся скорой.

— Быстрее! — кричал Холмс-старший на врачей, что еле-еле передвигали свои ноги.

Когда инспектора уложили на носилки, и направились к машине, Майкрофт встал, злобно посмотрев на своего брата. Но решил оставить разборки на потом, он быстро залез в машину скорой помощи и не переставал смотреть на Грегори.

Такого взгляда Шерлок ещё никогда не видел. Но он быстро справился с чувством вины (почти), и уехал домой. Наверное, нужно было поехать с инспектором, но что он скажет брату? Он совершено не умел поддерживать людей, вот если бы был Джон…

***

Операция длилась более трех часов. Столько сил на одного человека еще никогда не использовали, к тому же все боялись за свое рабочее место, да и за жизнь. Стоило посмотреть на Майкрофта Холмса и все сразу все понимали. Скорее всего, даже сам Майкрофт начал себя побаиваться.

Очнувшись, первым, чего захотелось — это пить. В горле ужасно пересохло, что казалось сказать хоть одно слово — уже достижение века. Грег смотрел в потолок, двигаться совершено не хотелось.

— Пить… — прохрипел он в пустоту.

Нажав на кнопку, Майкрофт приподнял спинку койки, на которой лежал Грег. Холмса оповестили о том, что в первые минуты пробуждения у инспектора будет жажда (будто он не знал), поэтому оставили бутылку воды.  
Взяв бутылку и налив воды в стакан, Холмс поднес ее к сухим губам Лестрейда. Подождав, пока инспектор сделает пару глотков, он убрал стакан. Пить можно, но немного, чтобы кровь сильно не разжижалась.

Попив воды, Грегори издал стон наслаждения и сразу же провалился в сон. Он так и не запомнил, что тот, кто его поил был Майкрофт.

Горько усмехнувшись, Майкрофт большим пальцем вытер каплю, стекающую по подбородку Грега, после чего слегка приподнялся и поцеловал его в висок, прошептав:

_— Я люблю тебя, инспектор._

Затем Холмс постоял немного, размышляя о смысле слов, которые только что прозвучали и вышел, чтобы позвонить жене Лестрейда и оповестить ее, что Грега в ближайшее время не будет дома. О причинах он смолчал.

Лиза сообщила Майкрофту, что ей наплевать, так как они уже не вместе и послала Грегори Лестрейда подальше. Конечно, она заволновалась, но Холмс изначально сказал, что с ним все в порядке.

Снова проснувшись через десять часов, Грегори оглядел палату, но ничего не увидел. Было темно, видимо, ночь. Все тело болело, в том числе и лицо, но ему не привыкать. Он тяжело, громко вздохнул и выдохнул. Майкрофт, сидевший в темноте, замер, услышав тяжёлый вздох Лестрейда. Тот, судя по всему, его не заметил. Решив напомнить о себе, он показательно-холодно отчеканил:

— Вам стоило бы подумать, прежде чем идти на поводу у моего брата, — договорив, он встал из кресла в углу комнаты направился к стулу, который находился у койки Грега.

Тут сердце Грега пропустило пару ударов.

— Майкрофт? — удивленно вырвалось у него. Он не ожидал, что сам Холмс будет сидеть в его палате, да еще и ночью. Грегори заметил болезненный вид Холмс, мешки под глазами, волосы раcтрепаны, непривычно расстегнуты верхние пуговицы на рубашке, пиджак и жилет отсутствовали, а рукава закатаны.

— У меня не было выбора. К тому же, я не смог бы отпустить его одного, — он сделал паузу, собираясь с силами, голос все ещё казался чужим, — Хорошо, что вообще додумался меня взять, а не ускакать в одиночку.

— Забудь, — выдохнул Холмс, двумя пальцами убирая короткую прядь влажных волос со лба Грега, — Ты был без сознания тринадцать часов, — Майкрофт слегка прикусил нижнюю губу, — Чудом выжил.

— Брось, бывало и хуже, — он широко и тепло улыбнулся, — И все это время ты находился тут? — с надеждой спросил Грег.

— Не заставляй отвечать меня на глупые вопросы, Грегори, — Майкрофт сдержанно улыбнулся.

Повинуясь неосознанному инстинкту, Холмс склонился над Лестрейдом. Боясь причинить боль, он чуть дотронулся до губ Грега своими.

Грег удивился и почувствовал облегчение. Ох, эти губы. Нежные, тёплые, восхитительные. Были бы у него силы, он впился бы в эти губы, но сил не было и он успел проклясть все на свете, в том числе и губы Майкрофта.

— Значит, ты понял? — счастливая улыбка, которая так молодила Грегори, появилась на его лице и грозилась никогда не уходить.

— Насчёт идиота… Ты был прав, — ухмыльнулся Майкрофт, накрывая ладонь Лестрейда своей, нежно поглаживая ее.

Грег перевернул руку и обхватил руку Холмса, — Неужели? Само Британское Правительство признало свою неправоту, — с усмешкой и наигранный удивлением сказал он.

— Пока ты тут спал, я, между прочим, тебе в любви признавался, — он с улыбкой перевёл взгляд с руки Лестрейда на его сияющие даже в темноте глаза.

— Серьезно? Хотелось бы услышать, будучи в сознании.

— Повторять не стану. Услышишь, когда-нибудь, — протянул Холмс, ухмыляясь. Проведя тыльной стороной ладони по скуле Лестрейда, тот вновь припал к его губам, уже углубляя поцелуй, — _Почти_ Британское Правительство, — поправил его Майкрофт, не отпуская руки.


	10. Chapter 10

Вот уже месяц, как его выписали из больницы, как его бесцеремонно забрали из своего дома, собрали за него все вещи и за шкирку посадили в машину, и уже как две недели, он живёт в доме Майкрофта. Но ничего не происходит. Слова о любви не поизносит ни Грег, ни Майкрофт. Секс? Его тоже нет. Майкрофт же сослался на рану инспектора:

— Ты ещё не восстановился, Грегори, — на этом все и закончилось.

Как бы Грег ни старался, Холмс ему отказал, а он удивлялся его выдержке. Стоя на кухне и жаря яичницу, Грегори не замечал ничего вокруг, он настолько ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил Майкрофта.

— Холестерин вреден для здоровья, Вы знали, Мистер Лестрейд? — язвительно протянул Майкрофт, заходя на кухню.

Подойдя сзади к Грегу, он обвил руками его талию, заодно выключив плиту.

— Мне нужно восстанавливаться, — с сарказмом и гордостью проговорил Грег, пытаясь не улыбаться своей счастливой улыбкой.

— Ммм, ну хорошо, — наигранно-разочарованным тоном произнёс Майкрофт, убирая руки с талии Лестрейда, — Тогда я пошел, — кинул Холмс, прежде чем выйти в просторную гостиную.

— А ну стой, Майкрофт Холмс, — повелительным тоном крикнул Грег, выходя за ним в гостиную и по пути снимая фартук, а затем и футболку.

— Кому-то вроде восстанавливаться надо было, — иронично заметил Майкрофт, скользя взглядом по телу Лестрейда, и останавливаясь на белой полоске шрама.

Не выдержав, Холмс сделал несколько шагов, обхватывая инспектора за шею и притягивая к себе. Ответить ему, как всегда, не дали, но зато заткнули поцелуем. Как только Грегори обнял Холмса и ответил на поцелуй, мозг тут же включил режим «Валить и Трахать». Что собственно он и сделал, толкая Майкрофта к огромному дивану.

Упав под весом тела Лестрейда, Майкрофт потянулся к ширинке инспектора, расстегивая ещё и чуть приспуская штаны, дальше руки не дотягивались. Холмс поцеловал шею Грега, распаляя того горячим дыханием, и начиная тереться пахом о бедро.

"Ну, наконец-то, дождался, Грег", — ликовал инспектор.

Приподнявшись, он быстро снял футболку Майкрофта, радуясь, что дома он не одевает костюм. Хотя, если бы Грег не сделал ему замечание с угрозой, он несомненно бы ходил в костюме. Снова навалившись, Лестрейд начал покрывать поцелуями любимую шею, спускаясь ниже.

— Грег, — нехотя притянул Майкрофт Лестрейда за край подбородка. Ему почему-то хотелось сказать это именно сейчас. Облизнув губы, он добавил, — Я люблю тебя.

Услышав такие желанные слова, Грег снова расплылся в счастливой улыбке, — Майк, я тоже люблю тебя, — и нежно его поцеловал, однако, нежность быстро улетучилась, а на смену пришла страсть, полная стонов. Кое-как приспустив штаны Майкрофта одной рукой, не отрываясь от губ, Грег накрыл ладонью член Холмса и сжал.

Сердце Майкрофта пропустило удар, когда он услышал ответное признание. Хотя Холмс об этом и так знал, но это многое для него значило. Почувствовав руку Лестрейда на самом чувствительном месте, неосознанно со стоном Майкрофт выгнулся навстречу. Пока губы Грега страстно сминали его собственные, он нерешительно скользил руками по телу инспектора, боясь задеть шрам.

— Я не сломаюсь, Майк, — заверил его Грег, отрываясь от соблазнительных губ и переходя на шею, снова оставляя отметены тёмно-фиолетового цвета, попутно избавляясь от штанов с трусами и оседлав бедра Майкрофта.

— Было бы весьма прискорбно, если ты сломался бы в такой момент, — усмехнулся Майкрофт, откидывая голову и давая Грегу больше места для действий.

Выгнувшись в пояснице и привстав на локти, Холмс взглянул на Лестрейда, дабы тот стащил с него штаны. Грегори быстро снял штаны с бельём и откинул их на пол. Прижимаясь всем телом, он ещё раз поцеловал любовника и начал покрывать поцелуями грудь, намерено задевая то правый сосок, то левый, играясь с ними.

Майкрофт выгибался под телом Лестрейда, прижатый к дивану. Когда терпения у него осталось немного, он, прикусывая нижнюю губу, со стоном произнёс имя инспектора.

Решив больше не тянуть, а наиграться с Холмсом у него будет ещё время, он начал вспоминать где смазка. Презервативы уже не нужны, после обследования, Холмс убедился, что Грег здоров, а также предоставил ему свою справку о состоянии здоровья.

— Вспомнил! — открываясь от тела Холмса, воодушевлённый инспектор быстро сбегал в коридор и достал из пальто смазку. Майкрофт слегка закатил глаза. Смазка там была на случай, если ему удалось бы соблазнить в машине Майкрофта. Вернувшись, он коротко поцеловал любовника и расположился между его ног, раздвигая их в сторону. Грег не заставил себя долго ждать, поэтому Холмс простил ему такую оплошность, закидывая свои ноги на его плечи.

Выдавив смазки на пальцы, Грег распределил её по члену и по промежности Майкрофта. Улыбался он как сумасшедший. Впрочем, он всегда так улыбался, когда находился рядом с Холмсом. Палец с лёгкость скользнул в колечко мышц, делая круговые движения. Вскоре добавился второй, а за ним и третий, и тут Грег пристроился членом ко входу, задерживая дыхание.

— Готов?

Майкрофт, улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Я был готов и в прошлый раз, — после этих слов, Холмс замер, ожидая следующих действий Грега.

Всё-таки ему пришлось проявить большое самообладание, не подпуская к себе Лестрейда две недели.  
Грег наклонившись, и удивляясь растяжке Холмса, в который раз давая себе мысленный подзатыльник, что пора бы уже не удивляться, а то «слишком» много удивления, он прильнул к губам, в ленивом поцелуе. Аккуратно двинув вперёд бёдрами, Грегори не сдержал полный наслаждения стон. Поначалу член входил туго, но стоило погрузить в безграничное тепло головку, как начал действовать Майкрофт…

Понимая, что для Грега это все в новинку, Холмс решил ему помочь. Бедрами прижавшись к телу инспектора, Майкрофт чувствовал как Грег проходит все дальше. Когда головка задела простату Холмса, он глухо простонал в самые губы Лестрейда. Начиная двигаться интенсивней, его разум периодически вспыхивал вспышками удовольствия и желания.

Грег держался из-за всех сил. Учитывая, что секса у него давно не было, да и не дрочил он уже долгое время, держаться было сложно. Особенно, если ты в Майкрофте Холмсе, в почти Британском Правительстве, в очень узком, горячем месте. Черт!

— Ох, Майк… рофт…

Движения уже сбились с ритма. Грегори обхватил член Холмса, обвёл большим пальцем головку, размазывая выступающий предэякулят, и начал двигать рукой вверх-вниз, наслаждаясь стонами Майкрофта.

Майкрофт продолжал двигать бедра в движении, чем-то напоминающее круговое. Когда он почувствовал движения Грега на своём члене, то глухо зарычал, зная, что пик наслаждения уже близок.

Снова впившись в губы Холмса, Грег сделал последние 2 толка и выгнувшись, буквально вбился в любовника и громко простонал, изливаяся в него, на мгновения замерев и задрожав. После сразу же спохватился и ускорил движение рукой по члену Холмса, усиливая захват.

Ощущение семени Грега внутри себя заставили Майкрофта перейти грань, сильно извиваясь, он кончил в кулак Грега. Когда обессиленный любовник лег рядом, Холмс двумя пальцами схватил салфетку со столика, стоящего рядом с диваном, и вытер немного липкую жидкость. Зарывшись носом в грудь Грега, он пытался перевести дыхание.

Тяжело дыша, Грегори был вне себя от счастья. Он даже предположить не мог, что это настолько круто. Но этого ему мало.

— Майк, в следующий раз.. Кхем… Сверху ты, — решительно сказал Грег, краснея и улыбаясь.

Холмс не сдержал ехидную улыбку.

— Как скажешь, инспектор, — Холмс потянулся за новым поцелуем. Вставать или одеваться ему не хотелось.

Впервые за долгое время, он чувствовал то утерянное ощущение безграничного счастья, проводя ладонью от виска к скуле Грега, зная, что он кому-то нужен, так же сильно, как и ему.


End file.
